This invention relates to a new and distinct selection of Lagerstroemia indica, a member of the lythraceae or Loosestrife family. Lagerstroemia indica cultivar Moned was discovered in a group of seedlings which originated from seed of Lagerstroemia indica `Little Chief`, seed was sown November 1983. During the summer of 1987, this new cultivar was selected at Monrovia Nursery Company, 18331 East Foothill Boulevard, Azusa, Calif. My new plant has been asexually reproduced by cuttings since 1987 at the above location in Azusa at Monrovia Nursery Company. The original seedlings displayed extreme variability, therefore the distinct phenotypic characteristics of my new selection that sets this plant apart from other Lagerstroemia indica plants would likely be lost through sexual reproduction. Therefore, sexual reproduction is prohibited and propagation is restriced to asexual reproduction by cuttings.